


Snap of Reality

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [30]
Category: The Firebrand - Marion Zimmer Bradley
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: One question, one answer, and freedom.





	Snap of Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 75. snap

The snap of the reality that Kassandra had foreseen, had known was to be her fate came with the question of the child's parentage.

When Kassandra pressed that the child was but her own, Klytemnestra changed her destiny, respecting the sisterhood of the Goddess's priestesses.

To stay here with this woman that avenged the wrongs done to her daughter was to court that fate in time.

So she set her journey for Queen Imandra and Colchis, where at least she had kin to choose a new path for herself.

The reality ahead would be less visible, but chosen more freely.


End file.
